Expandable-collapsible frames have been developed over the years in various forms and styles. Some possess designs directed toward mechanisms for sleeping and/or lounging, these include foldable futons wherein a top section may bend over a bottom section, or some designs which employ three or more foldable sections are involved. Other types of mechanisms rely on scissor type designs that comprise leg members that when not in use are folded in such a manner as to rest within substantially the same plane as a frame member and then extend outward until they are substantially perpendicular to said frame member when the legs are in use.
Upon the development of durable and semi-durable air beds (and or other portable type mattresses) additional designs were developed that allowed for substantially inward collapsibility verses the intra-planar collapsibility designs. Thus, these more portable frames could be transported with these new highly portable mattresses. These inwardly collapsing portable frames allowed for the frame to collapse so that the frame's length and width dimensions, while collapsed, were a fraction of the frame's length and width when it was fully expanded. However, these collapsible frames still required multiple exertions of force in order to expand the mattress until it was fully constructed.
The required pushing and pulling from external forces to expand these earlier inwardly collapsible frames increase the user's time needed for assembly of the frame. Further, when users applied forces on the frame during assembly, these forces could inadvertently produce undesirable torsion on various frame joints causing improper twisting on the frame which leads to decreased frame durability and longevity. Additionally, these inwardly collapsible frames were often designed specifically to solely meet one particular function, such as supporting mattresses and thus systems that facilitate multiple purposes were not addressed and therefore not implemented.
What is needed is an inwardly collapsible, multi-purpose frame apparatus that prevents the improper application of force during setup that may inadvertently damage the frame. This invention provides that functionality.